1. Field of the Invention
It is widely understood that a comfortable and refreshing sleep can significantly affect a person's health and mood, yet in fact most mattresses for beds are quite unsuitable for giving the maximum comfort and rest. This is because mattresses do not take into account the different load points thereon caused by the sleeping body. Additionally, a cover retaining a buffer pad and springs in the mattress is not replaceable, which is inconvenient if it gets damaged or dirty. Further significant drawbacks to the conventional bed mattress are that it has a fixed size which is much too big to be transported or stored conveniently, and the cover has a single fixed color and/or pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bed mattress (90), as shown in FIG. 6, comprises a plurality of compression springs (91) enclosed within a frame, and two buffer pads (92) respectively disposed on a top face and a bottom face of the frame. A cover (93) is stretched over the frame to retain the springs (91) and the buffer pads (92) in position. The cover (93) is a single sheet and cannot be varied. The compression springs (91) are all of one same length, and the buffer pad (92) is thin and of a fixed thickness. It is found that that such a mattress does not take into account different load points of a body resting thereon, that is, projecting parts of a body support a disproportionate portion of its weight, resulting in discomfort and poor sleep. Furthermore, the mattress quickly is deformed due to not being designed to resist unevenly dispersed pressure. Additionally, the mattress (90) is of a fixed size which makes it very difficult to transport or store.